


third

by Horsemen606



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horsemen606/pseuds/Horsemen606
Summary: Castiel is a Symbiot. He hitches a ride with the Winchesters.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	third

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a Supernatural.

people were kidnapped so Dean and Sam break into an illegal lab. They knew it could be anything, like a werewolf, wendigo, or something like that, especially in a lab. But all they found was a destroyed lab with blood stains and internal organs that painted the floor, walls, and ceiling. They looked around the place in the hope to find something.

Out of nowhere came a woman who looked like a rotten carcass. She has no clothes on and her hair is like a rats nest. Her flesh is already rotten, she was missing skin and in some places, you could see her bones. and she landed on top of Dean. Dean and Sam tried to shake the woman off him but she was stronger than she looked. But after a few seconds of wrestling, the woman falls dead on the floor.

The brothers looked around but they found nothing and decided to put it on fire and let the law enforcement handle it. They didn't know what happened so they moved on to the next case.

They have no idea of the third passenger hitchhiking with them.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think about it.


End file.
